You're Beautiful
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot Side Story. "Eres fuerte, inteligente, protectora, valiente, tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti y te aprecian mucho…y eres hermosa" Sólo por esas dos palabras. MikaSasha (MikasaxSasha)


El ambiente estaba innecesariamente tenso y Mikasa estaba comenzando a estresarse. Armin se había salido a dar una vuelta y no había regresado. Quién sabe en donde andaría metido. Y Sasha se había acercado hace un momento pero igual desapareció sin avisar.

La frente le palpitaba de un modo molesto. Se levantó tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela. Puede que el comedor estuviera cálido con toda la presencia humana ahí, pero el resto del castillo seguro estaba igual de frío que el exterior.

Sabía que no debía estar curioseando por el lugar, pero de todos modos se adentró por el pasillo y echó un vistazo a las habitaciones que habían estado abandonadas desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Al final del pasillo encontró una gran puerta de madera gruesa, la empujó y se encontró en la descuidada y antigua cocina. En un rincón encontró a Sasha hurgando en un costal con panes y con un pedazo de carne entre los dientes.

Al escuchar el rechinido dela puerta, la chica pegó un brinco.

-Lo siento! Juro que no vuelvo a robar com…!- empezó a suplicar pero calló cuando se dio cuenta de quién era-Mikasa! No me delates, por favor.

Mikasa se adentró y tomó el lazo del costal, cerrándolo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no voy a acusarte- la tranquilizó mientras sus manos trabajaban en el elaborado nudo. No podían dejar evidencias así que se esforzó en hacerlo lo mejor parecido al anterior. Sasha soltó el aire en alivio y recargándose en la encimera, se dejó resbalar hasta caer sentada-Dime, que haces aquí?

Sasha arrugó la nariz.

-Tenía un pequeño hueco en el estómago, y quería pedir un pan, pero seguro no me dejarían comer nada hasta el desayuno. Así que me escabullí hasta la cocina. Tú que haces?

Mikasa tenía pensado irse lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero en vez de eso, se dejó caer al lado de Sasha.

-Sólo estaba dando una vuelta, estaba un poco sofocado allá- explicó abrazándose las rodillas. Sasha la miró por un buen rato sin decir nada- Tengo algo raro?

-Ah, no, no es eso. Es que me he dado cuenta de que nunca sonríes. Desde que llegamos a nuestra preparación como cadetes, te he visto muy seria. Es una época dura, pero deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando- ella misma esbozó una sonrisa mientras le hablaba.

-Simplemente no puedo. Creo que así soy- contestó aun mirando al piso.

-Nadie nace sin la capacidad de sonreír. Aun incluso si hay cosas en el pasado que no te lo permiten, o en el presente, si lo intentas, te hará sentir mejor. Oye, tal vez parece que no me preocupa nada, pero incluso yo me estreso- Sasha miró hacia el techo y se detuvo un momento, pensando- O tal vez…Mikasa, ¿estás esperando por alguien para que puedas sonreír?

Mikasa se tensó y respingó a causa de la sorpresa. Volteó la mirada y se acomodó la bufanda. Era un gesto que hacía cuando estaba incómoda o nerviosa.

Nunca se le había pasado tal pensamiento.

-No

-Está bien. Creo que…

Mikasa le tapó la boca con la mano y se puso rígida.

-Shhh, alguien viene. ¿Ahora qué?

Sasha retiro su mano y la puso en pie. Abrió la ventana detrás de ambas y se subió a la encimera.

-Por aquí- dijo mientras saltaba hacia el pasto. Afuera se escuchó un sonido amortiguado de caída. La apresuró mientras tendía su mano. Mikasa la tomó y se subió a la encimera, puso un pie fuera de la ventana pero al momento de saltar, su otro pie se atoró en el marco y terminó cayendo encima de Sasha.

-Owch- se quejó en voz baja. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se pegó contra la pared, bajo la ventana para evitar que las vieran.

-Awww dejé mi pan en el piso…- gimió Sasha. Mikasa le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y le volvió a cubrir la boca.

-Shhh

La pesada puerta se abrió con un rechinido y un par de botas dieron unos pocos pasos dentro. Era tal el silencio que Mikasa podía escuchar su respiración y la de la otra chica, amortiguada contra su mano.

Las botas volvieron a sonar pero esta vez para salir de la cocina. La puerta se cerró suavemente y se relajaron al ya no escuchar los pasos.

Mikasa dejó salir el aire y relajó el brazo. Quitó la mano de la cara de Sasha.

-Estuvo cerca, podemos volver por tu pan e irnos…

Mikasa volteó el rostro, pero su compañera la miraba otra vez fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Y ahora?- preguntó Mikasa. Sentía que esa noche estaba muy observadora, y bastante.

-Como le haces?- preguntó la chica tras unos segundos.

-Mmm?

-Quise decir, eres un soldado excelente. Eres fuerte, inteligente, protectora, valiente, tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti y te aprecian mucho…y eres hermosa.

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron en sorpresa. Nadie le había dicho eso nunca. Siempre sintió que no necesitaba de reconocimientos, ni elogios, la única persona en la que buscaba todo aquello simplemente no lo hacía. Sintió una corriente cálida inundarle el cuello y el rostro hasta la frente.

-C-cómo?- tal vez estaba escuchando mal.

-De todos modos eso ya lo sabes, te lo han de decir todo el tiempo. Eres una persona magnífica y fantástica y…que tonterías estoy diciendo, verdad?- se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza nerviosamente riendo.

Sintió las esquinas de su boca levantarse levemente y oculto el rostro.

-No estoy acostumbrada a los elogios, es todo- respondió hundiéndose en su posición sentada. Sacudió la cabeza y se envaró de nuevo, tomando de los hombros a Sasha- Porque crees todo eso de mí?

La chica frunció las cejas, confundida.

-No lo creo, en verdad lo eres.

Sasha volvió a desviar la mirada. Mikasa contuvo el aliento aun con sus manos en el mismo lugar. Extraños pensamiento empezaron a nublarle la mente. Esas palabras hicieron que el pulso se le acelerara y comenzara a sentir su cuerpo más ligero. Era de lo más confuso.

-Mikasa..?

Retiró las manos y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. Se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme- dijo y sacó un pedazo de pan que tomó de la bolsa antes de cerrarla, entregándoselo.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pero en cuanto creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente, corrió. No sabía en qué lado del castillo estaba, sus piernas siguieron moviéndose.

¿Qué fue eso? Sasha en verdad pensaba de esa forma de ella. No podía formar algún pensamiento coherente. Sentía el cuerpo dormido a excepción de sus pies que seguían moviéndose.

Distinguió a alguien frente a ella y se detuvo con brusquedad. Estuvo a punto de chocar contra Irvin Smith.

-Ackerman, que le sucede? Porque está corriendo? Ha visto a Arlelt? Estoy buscándolos a ambos desde hace 15 minutos y nadie sabe a dónde se habían ido. Los quiero a ambos en el comedor principal junto con el resto.

-De hecho estaba buscándolo- mintió-En un momento vamos.

Smith se alejó dejando a Mikasa sola. Trató de volver al comedor y justo antes de llegar encontró a Armin sentado en uno de los cubos de pastura para los caballos.

-Smith quiere que nos reunamos en el comedor- le anunció sin preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí.

El chico la miró con atención.

-Pasa algo, Mikasa?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Mikasa se volvió a acomodar la bufanda hasta la nariz.

-Nada importante- se giró caminando hacia la puerta.

Ella misma quería creerlo. Tenía claro a quién tenía en su corazón, pero ese pequeño momento que hizo que su mente la desequilibrara, estaba haciendo que empezara a dudar de su propia mente.

Sólo por esas dos palabras.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''

**Este shot es el side-story de "Gesto" pero en los eventos de Mikasa. No acostumbro a escribir sides-stories pero tuve una enorme tentación ya que supe que tenía material para un MikaSasha.**

**Adoro ese ship -w- Yo y mis ships raros xD **

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
